Massage tantrique
by Kitsu63
Summary: Deathmask expérimente une étonnante et intéressante forme de massage Hindou avec le chevalier de la Vierge. Et va un peu plus loin. Rated en T car il s'agit avant tout d'une histoire de partage, non pas simplement de drague.


**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne sont pas à moi. A qui sont-ils alors? Ben...à Masami Kurumada.

Voici certainement mon seul OS du mois de Juillet, d'un parce que je part pour la Japan Expo dans quelques jours et, deux, parce que ce que j'écrit pendant ces vacances sera certainement gardé bien au chaud pour pouvoir vous offrir des histoire même lorsque les cours reprendrons et que je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire.

Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter, j'ai tout de même quelques idées en tête dont une série de 4 OS sur Kanon/Rhada, une fic à chapitre légère et (normalement) humoristique ainsi que quelques OS pour Saint Seiya. Une fic sur le comic Batman ainsi q'une histoire à chapitre sur Grimm^^

Que du boulot quoi!

* * *

**Massage tantrique**

Deathmask fulminait en redescendant du douzième temple.

Aphrodite lui avait fait promettre la veille avec force convictions et suppliques de venir l'y rejoindre dans l'après-midi, vers les trois heures.

Or son ami ne se trouvait pas dans son temple, personne ne semblait pouvoir lui dire où il pouvait bien être et le Cancer avait bien poiroté une demi-heure avant de finalement redescendre chez lui, d'une humeur aussi massacrante que cette journée d'été était chaude.

Il faisait 37°C à l'ombre.

Donc, déjà fort mécontent, le Cancer vit quasiment rouge lorsque, passant par le hall étonnamment désert du sixième temple, il aperçut enfin le Poisson, sortant, tout guilleret, par une porte menant aux appartements privé de la Vierge, raccompagné par le chevalier protecteur du temple.

Aphrodite le remarqua, se rendit compte de l'heure, et eu la décence de paraître embarrassé.

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? » Gronda le rital, menaçant.

Le Poisson commença à partir dans une série d'excuses et d'explications dans laquelle il s'empêtrait de plus en plus à propos de massages hindouistes et du fait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, et patati et patata…

Le chevalier en colère fut stoppé avant même de commencer quoi que se soit par son homologue Hindou.

Prenant les choses en main Shaka fit taire le pauvre Poisson qui ne savait plus ce qu'il disait et le congédia en lui assurant que le Cancer comprendrait mieux après qu'il lui ait tout expliqué…en détails.

Avant que Deathmask n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche la Vierge se retourna vers lui, le visage arborant un air sévère quoique juste et il pria l'Italien de bien vouloir entrer en lui indiquant ses appartements privés.

Là, il le fit asseoir et lui servit une tasse de tchai(1) avant de lui-même prendre place en face de lui, attendant les inévitables questions.

Deathmask ne se fit pas prier.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de massage ? »

Un sourcil se souleva, amusé, au-dessus des jolis yeux bleus glaciers grand ouverts. Depuis leur retour à la vie Shaka faisait d'énormes efforts pour se socialiser un peu plus et cela avait commencé par timidement montrer ses incroyables yeux clairs.

« Simplement ce qu'Aphrodite t'as dit. Il était stressé, il se plaignait de courbature et je me suis tout simplement trouvé là au bon moment. »

« Ah ouai ? Et y a besoin de combien de temps pour ton truc ? »

Les lèvres de la Vierge s'étirèrent quasi-imperceptiblement en signe d'amusement devant l'agitation du Cancer.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. Et oui » coupa-t-il son vis-à-vis avant même que celui-ci ne formula sa phrase. « Cela prend du temps. Parfois beaucoup. »

« C'est pour lui que tu me vires tout les mardi après-midi alors ? »

Le Cancer se questionnait. Il avait déjà du mal à s'y retrouver dans cette drôle de relation naissante entre lui et la Vierge alors si en plus Aphrodite venait s'y ajouter.

Au début de leur retour à la vie Shaka lui avait rappelé cet enfant qu'il avait put être il y longtemps de cela.

Dans ses tentatives naïves et timides à la fois, Deathmask avait retrouvé le petit garçon blond apeuré qui était un jour arrivé aux portes du Sanctuaire.

A sa grande surprise il avait alors senti les barrières entourant protectivement son cœur céder sans le moindre bruit.

Dépité, le terrifiant chevalier du Cancer n'avait su comment il avait put se faire avoir aussi aisément.

En un sens, de par son passif, ses actions d'autrefois, il s'était retrouvé aussi isolé que Shaka. Tous deux incapables d'aller vers les autres spontanément.

C'est pourquoi la Vierge avait accepté avec un sourire un peu craintif lorsque le Cancer lui avait proposé de venir le voir les après-midi. C'était très vite devenu une habitude et, à l'insu des deux protagonistes, leurs sentiments avaient lentement évolués.

Shaka opina en réponse à sa dernière question et il souffla à nouveau, conscient qu'il n'y avait rien entre la Vierge et le Poisson.

Aphrodite était bien trop occupé à courir après les chèvres à queue de poisson pour s'intéresser aux vierges.

« L'ambiance le stresse à ce point ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, tout de même inquiet pour son ami. Lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné depuis la Résurrection.

Shaka pesa ses mots avant de lui répondre.

« Disons que...ça n'est pas toujours facile. »

Ouaip, ça il en savait quelque chose.

Sans vouloir trop s'étaler à ce sujet Shaka lui reconnaissait quand même que les choses n'étaient pas aussi roses que tout le monde aurait voulut les voir.

Certaines rancunes étaient tenaces. Certains regrets l'étaient encore plus.

La Vierge se leva pour ramasser sa tasse avant de se poster derrière lui.

Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses clavicules Deathmask se raidit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? » Siffla-t-il à l'attention de l'autre chevalier.

« Sssh, détend toi » susurra celui-ci à son attention, guidant le bras du Cancer pour qu'il pose la tasse de thé devenue froide avant de revenir vers la nuque puis de monter vers son crâne.

La Vierge s'attarda un instant sur le premier chakra avant de commencer à masser avec lenteur les tempes et toute la tête d u Cancer.

D'abord méfiant Deathmask s'apaisa petit à petit sous les mains expertes de son collègue. Cela ne lui parut même pas surprenant lorsque Shaka le guida vers une autre salle et l'aida à se débarrasser de son armure et de ses vêtements avant de faire de même avec les siens.

Allongeant le Cancer sur le dos il glissa avec douceur le dos de ses mains sur son torse, ses bras, son abdomen jusqu'à descendre plus bas encore.

Deathmask eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il passa lentement, presque imperceptiblement sur son sexe pour continuer à parcourir ses cuisses puis ses jambes, arrivant finalement aux pieds pour mieux recommencer.

Touchant, pétrissant, pressant parfois la peau olive sous ses doigts l'Hindou allait et venait, ses mains se baladant avec langueur et amour le long du corps maintenant offert.

Deathmask n'aurait su dire combien de temps cela avait duré, sous les doigts experts de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu les heures semblaient être des minutes et les minutes des heures.

Relaxé jusqu'au plus profond de ses os ç'aurait pourtant été une insulte que de s'endormir sous un tel massage.

Shaka ne se contentait pas de toucher et caresser le corps bronzé, il insufflait avec précaution et application de l'énergie dans le corps rompue et habitué à la fatigue des entrainements et des guerres, s'arrêtant sur des points que lui seul savait être les chakras, donnant son cosmos, partageant son énergie, boostant le Cancer sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Shaka donnait autant qu'il recevait car l'abandon de sa victime entre ses mains était la plus belle des marques de confiance.

Il exhalait une aura de sérénité et ses doigts légèrement huilés parcouraient maintenant des fesses rondes et galbées avant de revenir sur de solides reins, courant sur une omoplate, gravissant une jambe, se perdant sur des bras musclés ses doigts tour à tour jouaient, taquinaient et effleuraient un Cancer au bord de l'extase.

Avec encore plus de lenteur qu'il n'en avait jusqu'alors fait preuve il intima à l'Italien de se relever gentiment.

Passant à la dernière phase il recommença son massage, pétrissant, enveloppant les membres de ses deux mains, jouant encore et encore le long des lignes d'un corps durement sculpté.

Lorsqu'il parcouru à nouveau ses fesses pour se mettre à genou devant lui et continuer son œuvre, sans doute Deathmask aurait-il dut se sentir gêné. Ou au moins avoir une quelconque pensée au vue de la situation.

Mais cela n'arriva pas. Le Cancer s'était noyé dans cet instant de partage que lui offrait la blonde Vierge.

Lorsque…quinze secondes ? Quinze minutes ? Une heure ? Plus tard l'Hindou mit finalement fin à cette expérience, respirant pendant un instant en rythme avec l'Italien avant de lui permettre de se rhabiller, Deathmask eut un peu de mal à revenir à la réalité.

Il émergea doucement pour se retrouver, une fois qu'il eut de nouveau tous ses esprits, assis devant une seconde tasse de tchai, fraîchement revêtu et plus en forme que jamais.

Il se demanda pendant quelques minuscules secondes s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qui venait de se passer.

Jusqu'à ce que Shaka ressorte de la salle où ils se trouvaient précédemment, l'air plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et ne vienne s'asseoir sans aucun complexe sur les genoux du Cancer, lui volant un baiser furtif avant de le remercier.

Deathmask en resta coi.

Pourquoi diantre le chevalier de la Vierge le remerciait-il ? Ç'aurait plutôt été à lui de le faire.

Une petite voix dans sa tête tenta de lui expliquer que ce qu'il avait vécu se basait sur un échange. Même si celui qui massait donnait il ne fallait pas pour autant croire qu'il ne retirait rien de l'expérience.

C'était un échange d'amour et de tendresse que l'Hindou avait put mettre à profit avec quelqu'un qui, bien qu'il n'y connaissait rien, saurait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Deathmask sut immédiatement qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas eu droit à ce massage là et une partie au fond de lui en fut coupablement soulagée.

Il finit son tchai dans un silence tranquille pour finalement se lever et partir.

« Je…je crois que je vais y aller » annonça-t-il à la Vierge.

Shaka eut un mince, très mince sourire, aussi radieux que le Soleil quand il lui répondit :

« Reviens demain. »

Le Cancer ne put qu'opiner du chef, tout à fait conscient qu'il ne saurait ni ne pourrait ou ne voudrait dire non.

XxxxxxxxxX

Le lendemain Deathmask se sentait dans une forme olympique et le confirma à l'entrainement.

D'abord Mü, puis ensuite Shura, Aiolia et finalement Dokho volèrent tour à tour de l'autre côté de l'arène sans vraiment avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Le chevalier de la Balance maugréa en se tenant les reins. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas se méfier de ses cadets tiens !

Les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise Milo s'arrêta net dans son entraînement avec Camus et ne vis jamais l'Aurora Execution lui arriver droit sur la figure. Pas plus que Kanon, tout aussi surpris, ne vit son frère lui décocher une droite qui arriva directement sur sa mâchoire.

Aioros, en voyant la débandade qui était à deux doigts de se produire chez les autres chevaliers en lâcha son arc et stoppa net l'entrainement. Proposant à tout un chacun une fin de matinée de libre il aida les blessés à se relever et le pauvre Scorpion transit à se réchauffer.

Sifflotant gaiement Deathmask s'en retourna dans son temple sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Shaka cet après-midi là il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait.

A une autre séance comme celle de la veille ? Peut-être.

A une simple invitation à boire le thé ? Peut-être aussi.

Ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu, par contre, était qu'après avoir renouveler l'expérience du jour d'avant il ne retienne la Vierge au moment de se rhabiller pour la coucher sur le sol, entre les tentures et les coussins, avec lui pour lui faire passionnément l'amour. Tentant par ses gestes et ses actes de rendre au chevalier blond tout ce qu'il lui avait offert par ses massages.

Tendresse. Amour. Force.

Car Deathmask n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que sa performance du matin était sans aucun doute possible dut au cosmos que l'Hindou lui avait insufflé la veille.

Jamais il n'aurait crût qu'un massage pouvait apporter autant.

En replongeant son nez dans une cascade de cheveux blonds comme les blés le Cancer espéra fortement que personne ne vienne les déranger lors de telles séances.

Il n'était pas dit que le fier Italien serait prêt à partager son tout nouveau compagnon pour de tels massages.

* * *

(1) le "tchai" ou "chai" selon l'orthographe est un thé particulier venant d'Inde.

Voila, un petit truc sur le massage tantrique.

Ledit massage est quelque chose de très compliqué à expliquer. Il se fait nu, sur tout le corps sans que le fait de toucher le sexe de son partenaire soit prit pour de la masturbation. ça n'est en AUCUN cas de la masturbation!

Il s'agit d'un massage érotique qui peut amener les partenaires à avoir une relation sexuelle par la suite mais ça n'est pas obligatoire, et même, c'est souvent très rare.

Les adepte du massage tantrique vous dirons que ce n'est pas un massage qui s'apprend, j'ai, quant à moi, fait quelques recherches sur Internet avant d'écrire cet OS. Si cela vous a intéressé(e)s je vous propose de faire de même.


End file.
